The present invention relates, in general to a securing ring, and more particularly to a split securing ring having a ring opening and a circumference of substantially circular configuration at formation of a slotted gap to define confronting ring ends.
German Pat. No. DE 23 19 435 B2 describes a securing ring of this type with a central, in particular cylindrical ring opening. This securing ring is of flat configuration and split at one point to thereby form confronting ring ends, whereby the split results in a radial gap. Oftentimes, the ring ends are each broadened in radial direction and formed with a throughbore, whereby both throughbores of the ring ends extend parallel to one another and perpendicular to the ring plane of the securing ring. The radial ring width normally decreases on both ring sides from the apex in direction towards the ring ends while the thickness of the ring remains constant. Insertable in the throughbores are upper ends of a spreading pliers by which the ring ends are pushed outwards so as to allow the ring to be mounted in a radial groove of a bolt or the like.
In order to use such a securing ring also in situations in which the mounting space is limited in a direction perpendicular to the ring plane, the application of cranked or angled pliers becomes necessary for properly mounting the securing ring.
German Pat. No. 23 19 435 B2 further describes the creation of a L-shaped element by bending the end zones at formation of a recess, whereby the L-shaped element extends in circumferential direction of the securing ring. Both L-shaped elements confront one another with their open side for allowing engagement of a complementary spreading pliers by which both ring ends are pushed apart outwardly. This type of securing ring is difficult to manufacture.